The present invention relates to a central monitoring and alarming system for central-monitoring fire, gas leakage, or the like, to produce an alarm indicating an occurrence of such an abnormal condition.
In the conventional central monitoring and alarming system for central-monitoring fire, gas leakage or the like, a central monitoring station is connected to a plurality of terminal units, each has a sensor or a controller through a transmission line. Proper addresses are assigned to the respective terminal units. The terminal units return information detected by the sensor to central monitoring station in response to a sequential call from the central monitoring station. The central monitoring station judges whether an abnormal condition occurs based on the returned data from the respective terminal units. If the abnormal condition occurs, the central monitoring station displays the abnormal condition and a place where the abnormal condition occurs and produces an alarm indicating an occurrence of the abnormal condition. Further, the central monitoring station transmits control commands to each of the terminal units to control an equipment for preventing the disasters.
In such a conventional central monitoring and alarming system, attribute data such as data representing a sensor setting condition, displaying data under the abnormal condition, data for controlling the equipment for preventing the disasters are stored in a memory device of the central monitoring station. The attribute data stored in the memory device corresponds to each of the terminal units. In general, the installation places of the sensor and the equipment for preventing of disasters and the number of these members are often changed during a period for adjusting the central monitoring and alarming system in the construction site in a large scale central monitoring and alarming system. Accordingly, the number and the address of the terminal units and the attribute data are often changed. The addresses of the terminal units can be confirmed by an address setter included in the terminal units. But when the specific addresses is set by a ROM (read only memory) the addresses of terminal unit can not be confirmed visually. Therefore, in both cases, it takes a long time to confirm the addresses. The content of the attribute data to be changed is known from the results of an operation test of the respective terminal units. Accordingly, when such information of the result of the operation test are transmitted to an operator on the side of the central monitoring station and the attribute data are then changed, the operator often makes a mistake and it takes a long time to change the attribute data. Further, in the conventional central monitoring and alarming system, it is hard to change the attribute data stored in the memory device of the central monitoring station at a place where the terminal unit is installed.